Ridiculous
by Kid Dynamite 090
Summary: Pendergast and Corrie meet in the Rolls backseat. LEMON.


_God dammit. What time is it? 12? 3? Shit. What's that sound? Where's the damn light?  
_ Corrie, with eyes half open, groggily rolled over and got out of bed. She shuffled around the bedroom, her hands rubbing the walls trying to find the light switch. Found it.

Flick!  
_Fuck! Too bright!  
_Flick.

"Miss Swanson? Can I come in?"  
Pendergast was knocking at Corrie's bedroom door firmly, but not too loudly. His smooth voice was muffled from behind the door.  
"Yea, come in," Corrie said, some irritability in her tone.  
The man in black opened the door and closed it behind him.  
"I'm very sorry to wake you at this hour, but I'm afraid this is urgent."  
"What?" Corrie asked in a yawn.  
Pendergast carelessly flipped the light back on, causing Corrie to close her eyes tightly, her face contorted in mild pain.  
"I have reason to believe that my brother Diogenes is plotting something."  
"What else is new?"  
Pendergast's voice became a bit more serious. "This is no laughing matter. I believe his plan is going into action _now_".

Corrie yawned and sat down on the side of her bed.  
"We need to leave now," Pendergast said sternly.  
"Can I get dressed first?"  
"We don't have time. Please follow me closely."  
The Special Agent did an about face and walked out of the bedroom, Corrie following, while grumbling, behind. Unlike Pendergast who must have slept and bathed in his fancy suits, Corrie was wearing just a baggy t-shirt and some pajama shorts. The hardwood flooring in the apartment felt cold against her bare feet.  
The two briskly made their way to the parking garage and with a _click! _of a button the doors on Pendergast's silver Rolls Royce unlocked. While the man in black took the wheel Corrie sat herself in the front passenger seat. As if there was nothing amiss, Pendergast drove his car out and onto the streets, which at this hour were fairly quiet as compared to a morning in the Big Apple.

"Where are we going?" Corrie asked.  
"Proctor is securing us a temporary residence. But until then we have some time to, ah, kill."  
The dark sky above was contrasted heavily by the lights that dotted the big skyscrapers and other large buildings. It was a sight that Corrie never thought she'd ever see. For the longest time she thought the brightest thing she'd ever see would be the sun shining off some double wide in the trailer park. To her left was her savior, whose pale coloring and alkaline features were made sharper by the shadows.  
The pair continued to drive (in circles?) for about a half hour. It was all part of the plan, Corrie surmised. She knew Diogenes was a nutcase, so it made sense that Pendergast would try and out-crazy a crazy person.  
Eventually Pendergast did stop the car. They were behind a bridge and parked in deep shadow out of sight.  
"The cops are going to bust us," said Corrie.  
"They won't bother us, Miss Swanson," Pendergast replied with a gentle, if not strained, smile.  
"You got a friend on the force?"  
"As a matter of fact, I do. My dear friend Vincent has been told to keep this area clear for us."  
"I bet every teenager _wishes _they had that kind of pull."  
Pendergast's eyebrow furrowed slightly. Corrie quietly snickered at how Pendergast didn't exactly understand what she meant.  
"I guess you never got steamy with your girlfriend in the car."  
"A parked car isn't an appropriate place to be intimate."  
"You obviously didn't grow up too poor for a hotel room and not being able to get it on at home since your mom is in the next room."  
Pendergast leaned back slightly in his seat and closed his eyes. Corrie just looked at him. The scene was reminiscent of that fateful day in Medicine Creek, the only difference being where they sat.  
The car was silent. Corrie took the cue and copied the older man; she leaned back and closed her eyes.  
"Vincent warned me that there may be some shady encounters under this bridge," said Pendergast as soon as Corrie's eyes shut.

"Shady_ encounters_ happened all the time in Shit Creek. A lot of classy gentlemen would save up all year leading to prom so they could accidently impregnate their dates in some cheap hotel in Deeper. Or in the car."  
"Such a shame," Pendergast said smoothly, "It's all very different from when I was your age."  
"Do tell, grandpa." Corrie began to laugh a little.  
Pendergast smiled. He was enjoying the banter. It was something that he missed when Corrie was away at school. He found her gritty colloquialism refreshing, her openness something he found scarce in his line of work.

"However, I do remember in my youth there was a boy who found himself getting "steamy" in the car with a young woman."  
"Somehow I wouldn't pick you out as someone who would hang with backseat bangers."  
"It's hard to "hang out" with ones self."  
It took Corrie a moment to process what Pendergast had just said. Once she understood what her friend had just said her eyes went wide. Taken aback, she mindlessly removed a strand of purple hair from in front of her face. One his face Pendergast wore a sly smile, his eyes shut lightly.  
"And here I thought you were a goody-goody," Corrie said.  
"Don't judge a book by it's cover, Miss Swanson."  
Corrie just smiled. Another mysterious retort by mysterious Mr. Pendergast. Again, Corrie copied the man beside her and leaned back, eyes closed. This time, no one spoke. It was very quiet and the teenager had no idea how long they would be there under that bridge. And she didn't care. She could stay there all night as far as she cared. All night. Alone. With just Pendergast.  
She was surprised when she heard Pendergast open his door, shut it, and get in the back seat. He lay down and inhaled deeply.  
"Are you doing that weirdo psychic thing you did in Shit Creek?" Corrie turned around and looked the agent's peaceful expression. He shook his head gently.  
Corrie continued to stare. He was pretty handsome. His skin was complimented by the crème leather and the dark suit made him look fairer. His hair was perfect, and behind his thin eyelids were silvery eyes that sparkled when he faced a challenge. For a guy in his 40's he was pretty hot, Corrie reasoned. Maybe she wouldn't mind if he did want a special favor back in Shit Creek... no. This was Pendergast. He was calm, cool, collected and... apparently boned in a car. Bullshit. No way. Bullshit? No way?  
A moist feeling began to present itself in Corrie's panties. She mentally began to undress the Special Agent, taking note of where she assumed would be scars and wondering boxers or briefs. She bit her lip. This was fucking ridiculous. Fucking ridiculous. Ridiculous fucking. Ridiculously fucking Pendergast.

Corrie sunk back into her seat. There had to be a reason he was laying down. It didn't make sense for him to be off guard with Diogenes on the offense. She licked her lips and brushed all her stray hairs out of her face and behind her ears. She made the decision. It may end in rejection and embarrassment, but she had to know: could the man known as Pendergast really get freaky in a car?  
As quietly as she could (even though she knew full well Pendergast could hear every decibel) Corrie opened her own door and shut it as quietly. She inhaled deeply and walked over to the drivers' side. She opened the back door and as gracefully as a cat crawled on top of Pendergast, which was met with the blonde man's eyes shooting open.  
"Miss Swanson," he said level headedly, "This is highly inappropriate and I must ask you to get off me."

"With all that talk of sex in cars you got me thinking," Corrie said.  
Pendergast shifted slightly underneath Corrie but couldn't do much. He didn't have room to toss her without hurting her, and that was not his intention. She was confused, not a danger.  
The young woman knew she had Pendergast in a situation where she was in control. Careful not to let up her lead, she reached back and shut the open door, sealing them inside.  
"Please get off me," Pendergast asked, as if he was ordering coffee at a cafe.  
"Let's have some fun," whispered Corrie. This was so unlike her. But something about tonight, something about him. Must have been the full moon or something.  
Corrie slid herself back a bit so her weight was on his legs as she went to undo his pants.

"I insist you stop this instant."  
His voice was still cool and worry-free. Corrie didn't answer. She removed his belt, tossing it into the front seat. Somewhat roughly, she removed Pendergast's still-flaccid member from his (black) underwear.

"Not bad, Pendergast," Corrie said, stroking the limp flesh.  
Pendergast's head was back, his face unreadable. But hey, he wasn't saying no.  
The pale organ slowly became aroused with each stroke. Once Pendergast was fully erect, Corrie, somewhat uncomfortably, eased down and took some of the member in his mouth. This action made Pendergast inhale sharply and automatically bring a hand onto Corrie's head. He could feel her lips form a smile as she slid his erection deeper into her wet mouth.  
Roughly, Corrie slammed her face into Pendergast taking the majority of his flesh. The blonde man could feel his arousal start to pool just as the saliva that dripped down his shaft. She gagged a bit.  
"Relax, Miss Swanson, easy," he said quietly.  
Corrie continued. She gagged and made that sound you usually hear in deep throat porn. It was wet and sounded a bit uncomfortable. Pendergast enjoyed and appreciated the ferocity Corrie exhibited as she took just about every inch of his cock in her mouth.  
Only when she felt a mild pain in her in jaw did Corrie slide up for the final time, wiping her mouth with her wrist.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Pendergast asked. He was always thinking of others.  
"A lot," Corrie said as she, with some struggle, removed her pajama shorts.  
Pendergast signaled for Corrie to come closer, to which she did. With expert hands the Special Agent slide aside the front of her panties to her thigh and with his dominant hand rubbed her lower lips. With his pointer finder he traced the part where both lips separated, sliding his finger in a little deeper and deeper each time. Corrie moaned. Taking this as a cue to continue, Pendergast found his partners erect clitoris. Using two fingers he rubbed the tiny bud of flesh. This was met with squirms and moans from above.  
"D-damn you're good," Corrie managed to say. Pendergast smiled.  
Feeling satisfied, the man in black instructed Corrie to get off him to which she did. Pendergast adjusted his tie and sat down in the center of the back seat. Without instruction Corrie placed herself on Pendergast's lap, just high enough that his cock couldn't enter her.  
"Are you positive you want to do this?" Pendergast asked.  
"No way we're stopping now."  
Pendergast stroked his cock with his dominant hand and, again, moved the center fabric of Corrie's panties aside, allowing him to enter her when she lowered herself.  
Corrie grasped Pendergast's shoulders tightly, digging her nails into his jacket.  
"Are you alright?" Pendergast whispered in Corrie's ear.  
She managed to nod, her face red. Pendergast held her waist and eased her up and then down. She was tight; his cock was squeezed when with all their lubrication. With care he managed to bring her up and down harder. It wasn't long before she was doing most of the gliding and after a few minutes Pendergast was putting his own hips into it.  
Corrie's hair was falling out of place and her insides were hot with satisfaction. She felt a low, full feeling as she bounced up and down on the Special Agent. Her breasts bounced under her baggy shirt and she was trying to suppress her moans.  
"No need to hold back," Pendergast said huskily.  
Corrie let out a few spare moans, but she wouldn't give him the entire pleasure.

Pendergast began to try and rub her clit as best as he could. It was difficult, but he enjoyed the challenge. Pendergast managed to rub the tiny button with his thumb, causing Corrie to quiver and contract her muscles, making her all the tighter. She moaned with delight and slammed herself on him harder and faster.

"Mmmhm... I'm going-"Corrie began to say, her eyes heavy, her face red.  
Pendergast smiled, his face a bit flushed.  
Corrie felt a sensation of tightness build and build until in one final movement she felt a peak of pleasure radiate from her warm womanly orifice. She shut her eyes tight and engulfed Pendergast's cock as her orgasm flowed and finally ebbed. Her breath trilled and she opened her eyes, which were at near perfect level with Pendergast.  
"So maybe you did actually do this before. Your turn," Corrie said weakly.  
Pendergast kissed her lips gently, then her forehead. Easily, he removed Corrie from his lap, placing her next to him. While he was still erect, the Special Agent did his best to conceal his erection. Corrie was about to speak when Pendergast placed a finger on his lips. Minding the spatial limitations, the man pulled Corrie on his lap so her body was across his, minding his hardened organ. Corrie understood and spoke not another word.

Pendergast reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Vincent D' Agosta and cleared his throat. The detective answered the phone. Pendergast held Corrie's head close to his chest.  
"Vincent? Yes, this is Pendergast. No, no trouble whatsoever. I was just wondering if that safe house was prepared yet. Corrie hasn't been able to sleep comfortably and I was hoping I could bring her someplace to get some sleep."  
So he denied himself one pleasure but earned himself another. Fucking ridiculous.


End file.
